The Game of Pride and Treachery
by UncleJ
Summary: A little insight into the inner workings of Chase and Wuya's relationship, at the time when their little game must come to an end.


**The Game of Pride and Treachery**

* * *

Well, it had finally happened, as impossible as it sounded, she had finally done it. He couldn't bring himself to comprehend it, all the measures he had taken to prevent such an event, apparently she was far cleverer then he gave her credit for. Perhaps it was his fault, he underestimated her, that was it, but then again she knew how to play people even him, as painful as it was to admit it. She was after all, the symbol of the Heylin and accordingly the embodiment of all evil itself, she would of obviously by privy to such techniques in trickery and manipulation that steamed far beyond his own knowledge of the arts. In retrospect, he should have expected as such form a women of her reputation, but for some odd reason that continued eluded him, he did not. She played the dotting accomplice to his schemes so many time before, perhaps he had become accustomed to her to be in such a role, and apparently accustomed enough to fall prey to her… he hesitated to say the word, 'charms.'

But like a snake that sheds its skin, Wuya shed her role of accomplice quite naturally as if it were nothing more than a minor inconvenience, been in his power, but off course it was, with the power that she held and all the life times that she had lived, his short termed advantage over her must off been little more than a stepping stone for The Witch. But he had little time to ponder the intricacies of Wuya's mind and motivations, it was the full extent of her wrath that he was more concerned about at this moment in time.

It was a rarity indeed that Chase was torn between decisions, on the one hand, he could always rally his ancient warrior's and prepare for battle against Wuya's endless hordes, which no doubt would be on their way even now. Or on the other hand, despite everything fibre in his soul telling him to fight, accept the inevitable and wait for her to come, she would after all be coming for him first, she was as unlikely as it sounded still a women, and like the mortal's always say, 'hell have no fury like a women scorned'

'A tediously over-hyped saying' Chase had always thought, but very soon now, he knew, he would find out just how painfully wrong he was on the matter. Even now, as he sat upon his throne in the silence of his sanctuary, with all the world's warriors offer gathered before him, even now, he could sense the disturbance in the darkness, a greater shadow closing in. "Leave." The Heylin Dragon gestured to his minions. "I have no further need for your services tonight." The fallen warriors' looked to each other for a brief moment of silent confusion, only to immediately comply with their masters orders and retreat from the site of his distempered presence.

He knew there was no course in fighting Wuya, the mere fact of her power was an instant checkmate, and without Dashi to counter it there was no way to defeat her, or even combat her for that matter, not even the combined strength of Hannibal Bean and himself would never come close to do that, not like he would ever lower himself to fight alongside that troublesome bean. No, Chase unlike the others, would accept his fate, with dignity and slip quietly into the night. Wuya had won, it was checkmate and there was nothing he could do, though death did not faze him now, through the power of sheer determination and will he had cemented himself in history as the greatest warrior of all time, and though it was not world nor the continuation of his own physical immortality, it was still immortality nonetheless.

Preparing himself with a deep sigh, Chase shut his eyes and enjoyed the last moments of his contently silence before a familiar shadow fell upon him, the blue flames that previously lit the room, shifted in an instant to the harrowing color of green that hailed Wuya's arrival. "I see you still haven't lost your sense of showmanship." Chase said, displaying his usual smirk, in an attempt to at least try and reclaim any shred of omnipotence that he had left. "I can't say I'm not impressed."

"I should hope so." Came Wuya's calm reply, Chase's condescending remarks would have no hold over her anymore, she knew he no longer had any grounds to belittle her anymore. She almost found it rather sad that even now Chase would cling to the delusion that he still had control that she had something to prove to him, like she had to prove her worth. But not this time, this time it was his turn, many years ago he had once reduced her to nothing more than gun moll to his merger presence, taking her powers away was a bad move, a smart move, but still a bad one. "It was quite the coup, if I do say so myself." Wuya said, her ruby lips forming into her usual dark and twisted smirk.

"Very impressive." Chase replied, still sitting quietly on his throne very muscle in body completely tense, he knew what she was doing, trying to get an emotional response out of him, that would be her ultimate victory, for him to finally breakdown right in front of her in a fit of anger and resentment 'well she wasn't having that' he decided. "I must say it appears that I underestimated you."

Wuya sinister smirk quickly disappeared, there it was again that condescension, if there was one part of Chase Young that she despised the most, with all the fire in her soul that was it. But he was no longer her superior, nor was he the one in the power, she was the one with the power now, she was the one who always had the power, just as it was always meant to be.

But despite it all, some small ounce of her still found it such a shame that someone such as he, had fallen so far from grace, perhaps it was form her own experience of falling so far form the Heylin hierarchy, or perhaps it was simply because she held some form of pity for him, she didn't know, the simple fact been that although he left her powerless that still didn't mean that she didn't respect him for it, and after all there was still a game to be played. "You know Chase, I came here rather hoping you'd be more receptive for a fight."

"What would be the point Wuya, we all know what the outcome would be." Chase said, finally opening his eyes and taking in the site of The Heylin Witch that stood before him, expecting to see her in all her dark glory, Chase was meet with a rare sense of genuine surprise, as there was no triumphant victor that stood before him, but more a solemn looking women leaning lazily against one of the many marble pillars that surrounded the them. What trick was she trying to pull? Whatever it was he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, she wasn't going to win. "Are you going to kill me now? Or are you just here for the pleasure of my company?"

"Perhaps." Wuya mused. "Or perhaps I just want to toy with you for a while, you know one last 'heart to heart' before I finally reduce you to ashes." She chuckled softy, glancing over to him while he continued to stare silent daggers of discontent towards her. "This whole situation must be terribly hard for you Chase…"

Chase's trademark smirk returned once again."Yes, and if I recall correctly, were you not in a similar position not two days ago?" He said, venom in every word. If she was going to play this game, even now, when all she had to do was flick her wrist, and he'd be nothing more than a black stain on his own throne, than Chase truly did pity her.

'What an unfitting method of execution'. Chase thought, to be destroyed by someone once so dominating, so calculating, so menacing, but as petty as she was now, was less than a preferred means of death for the Heylin Dragon. But then again, perhaps it was his own doing, in their early years of working together, he never once gave any ounce of concern or regret to any witty retort or nasty word that he had sent Wuya's way, and from what he could gather Wuya felt likewise. Maybe it was that, that drew out his execution now for in the years that they battled in verbal abuse, and rampant sarcasm, Chase had come to know one crucial thing, Wuya always had to have the last word.

"Yes, funny how the tables turn, isn't it?" The Heylin Witch said, giving what Chase could only describe as a rarity indeed, for what had just formed on women's lips in the place of her sadistic smirk, was a smile of genuine sadness, something that Chase recognized all too well, but something he'd never in all his eternal year expect to see on Wuya's lips. It seems that Wuya's employing a new tactic in their little game, but the game was over now, why wouldn't she just kill him? What was she doing? It was at this point that The Witch let out a low sigh. "Do you want to know something Chase?" She asked continuing before he could answer. "I have planned this entire day out so many times in my head for years now, I have prepared speeches and rehearsed all the terrible things I plan to let loose upon this world…"

"Were are you going with this Wuya?" Chase hissed in frustration at the Witch's most unusual behavior. "Am I going to get a speech about how long you've waited for this day, or a lengthy anecdote on all the marvelous methods of torture that you've got planned for me?"

"No." Wuya said, smiling her genuine smile once more, catching Chase off guard yet again. "Of all the things I had planned for today Chase, the one thing I never prepared for was what I was going to say or do to you."

The Heylin Dragon was at a loss for words, for once in all his fifteen hundred years, he didn't know what to say, let alone retort, Wuya had said some suggestive things when the two had indulged in their little game, but this, this seemed different. "Why?" Chase finally managed to utter.

"I don't know." Wuya admitted. "Perhaps I thought I wouldn't need to plan it all out, I thought I would know what to do instantly like it'll be second instinct." She paused, as though it was physically painful for her to even continue. "But as hard as it is to admit, I honestly don't know what to do with you."

Chase's face remained strain, if only for the lack of better knowledge of what facial expression was appropriate, he had the advantage in their game now, and yet he repealed a smirk of satisfaction, for some strange reason that was completely beyond his comprehension, he couldn't press it. At this moment in time, he was more concerned with why Wuya had said such a thing. "So what is it exactly, that has somehow quelled your homicidal tendencies?" He asked as coyly as he could.

"You." Wuya said hysterically, letting a small laugh escape, as if it were some form of jest. "It's funny, not matter how hard I push myself now I just can't I do it!" She exclaimed, once again the tables had turned in Chase favor, like it was deliberate on her part, but once again he did not engage, there was no sense in it. However unbeknownst to The Heylin Dragon, his silence was not the thing that Wuya wanted. "You know…" She began again, now bearing down upon him in anger and frustration, her shadow completely engulfing him as she closed in. "Before I won't have even given you the honor of a quick death, I won't have even given you a second thought… I would have broken your jaw, let you chock on your own teeth…"

And then in a flash, Wuya's bony hand took tight hold of Chase's neck, her claw like nail's burring deep into Chase's pale flesh, causing small streams of blood to slowly leak down for the puncher wounds made by that of her sharp talons. "And yet…. you can't do it." Chase struggled to say, as he gasped for breath. "You won't kill me…"

"No." Said Wuya, releasing the Heylin Dragon form her clutches, allowing Chase to take hold of his blood-soaked throat. "And you won't kill me." She hissed, causing Chase's eyes to widen in surprise. "Please Chase, you've had the upper hand for quite some time now, and yet you haven't pressed it." She smirked once again at his discomfort. "You know you won't kill me out of the exact same reason I won't kill you! You know you can't resist the game."

"Is that all you care about now, that bloody game!" Chase snarled, as no witty retort nor callous comment came to him, he usually had all the answers, but nothing now. And when Chase had nothing to say, he truly was powerless, and with that a sudden overwhelming urge to get this uncomfortably unfamiliar experience over and done with, quickly began to fill him. "In the end it always boils down to games with you doesn't it Wuya, you just can't let it go!" He suddenly shouted, standing from his throne and coming face to face with The Witch. "If you're not going to kill me then, what do you won't form me?"

"I want you to say it!" Wuya screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, as she stared hate filled daggers into Chase's eyes. "I want to hear you say it!"

"You already know I do so what's the difference!" Chase finally snapped, he really couldn't stand it anymore, was Wuya really going to make him say it? She knew it already, maybe she was lying about not killing him after all and this was her method of execution. Either way this was going to be very painful, in more ways than one. "No." He began solemnly, almost thinking twice of what he was about to say, as if it was but trivial nonsense. "I couldn't kill you." Wuya remained silent as he continued. "I can't resist it, like you said… as unnatural as it is for me to admit… maybe over the years, I've grown accustomed to you. Perhaps more than I should have."

"Accustomed to me?" Whispered Wuya, rooted to the ground with his words echoing in her mind, as her facial expression slowly began soften.

"But I expected far more form you Wuya!" Chase continued sternly. "We both knew when we started this that this would end in death, I thought when we began that I could kill you, without a second glance… and you." He went on as he gave an uncharacteristically unnerving laugh. "And you, I thought you'd kill me the moment I revived your physical form… and now you curse me for expecting anything less from you now!"

"Don't pine this off on me!" Wuya shock her head slowly, suddenly regaining her usual composure and hardened look, as if she was coming out of some form of trance. "I didn't make you feel that way! What's wrong you? Are you Chase Young or not!" She asked but Chase did not answer. "So you've really given up? Do you know what I think? You won't continue because it wounds precious little pride so much to see me like this, powerful and supreme, it's pathetic! I'm not your pawn anymore Chase and I never will be!" She spat, and with those final words of scorn spoken, Wuya turned to leave, only for Chase to immediately catch her by the arm before she could begin to walk away. "You dare touch me!" She said, her eyes glowing dangerously green.

"A little thing like unlimited power never stop you went you were in my position." Chase said keeping a tight hold on her arm, before she instantly yanked it away and continued her exit. "Wuya wait!" He shouted. "Wuya!" he called again but to no avail. "You ended this very moment you reclaimed your powers Wuya! You have all the cards, the very fact that you won't play them is as just as much your fault as it is mine!"

Wuya stopped dead in her tracks, and then without a second thought sent an angry torrent of green energy flying towards the Heylin Dragon, sending him hurtling across room and slamming him against the walls that bore his seal. "Then do something about it!" She cried. "Mock me for my weakness! Ally with the monks! Come up with some convoluted scheme to stop me! Anything… please! Please just fight back."

"Wuya…" Chase said weakly, holding is stomach as clambered to his feet. "Why do you insist on prolonging this, you know what you have to do, whether you like it or not." He went on, leaning on the arm rest of his throne for support as he struggled to keep himself balanced. "You need to kill me, because you're right… I can't stand to see you like this, more powerful than me, and I know you to well enough to know you would will never give up your powers for anything, let alone...me." He chuckled softly at the thought, with every rib in his body in total agony as he did.

The Witch stared blankly at him for a moment or two, instantly regretting her last act of aggression, not knowing what to say next, what could she say? Then finally, she made had her decision. "Chase… I… I know that you don't trust me, but you have to know that I…" However before she could continue, suddenly her speech was cut off by the site of the injured Dragon collapsing to the floor, coughing up small spatters of blood as he fell. "Chase?" Came Wuya's confused gasp. "Chase?" She asked again this time in panic, quickly coming to his side, kneeing down and awkwardly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't exactly how I'd pictured it, but this will do." Chase managed say before he spat out more blood, his face to the marble floor as he lay there. Only for Wuya who's every fiber of her soul warned her against, to gather him up disparately in her arms. "I'm dying in your arms, well at least it's something interesting for the history books, I didn't think your magic was that strong."

"Oh, you have to have the cliches don't you Chase." Wuya breathed as she looked him over. "Come on, please." She begged as she saw him close his eyes and welcome the embrace of his impending end. "You don't want to die like this! Chase! Don't you dare leave me here! Not with all these idiots, not on me own. Whose going to fight me now?" He didn't answer. "Don't you ignore me Chase Young or I swear whatever god you prey too, I will personally drag your lazy soul back up from the deeps of hell, just so I can send it back down there myself!"

"Empty threats will still get you nowhere Wuya, I thought you'd know that by now." Chase said, smiling his genuine smile his time, rarities of facial expressions were certainly abundant this day. "If it makes you feel any better… I'm glad it was you, we both knew that this world was eventually only going to be big enough for the one of us… for the sake of evil, only the strong can rule, you know that, but do me a favor and kill the bean next." Chase groaned in pain, as he attempted to laugh, opening his eyes and looking up towards the women that held him.

"Chase…" Wuya said as she managed to return the smile, holding his head her arms. "About what I said before, I think you should know, that I… that I've grown accustomed to you too..." Letting a small laugh escape her, Wuya took one last look deep into the fading light of his amber eyes, before they began to close. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not…" Chase replied, and with the darkness drawing closer he drew on all of what was left of his strength and took Wuya's hand. Knowing full well that he would be forgotten over time, and knowing Wuya like he did, he knew that her regret would only be temporary at best as their nature would allow. But his solace was founded in the simple fact that it was he, Chase Young, was the only man to ever make Wuya regret. And that's what made him content, perhaps if he was far less the cynical man than he was today, perhaps the two could have had something more than a just a game between them. But he knew otherwise, he knew the regret they shared for one another was close enough for them, and for the sake of evil, they knew that's all it could have ever been.

* * *

**Well that's my Chuya two cents, sorry for any spell mistakes if I missed them, I do hope you liked it Chuya shippers, and if you're not a Chuya shipper deal with it! I jest off course… anyway this one shot has been swirling around in my head for a while, back when I first watched the show in my childhood, I hated Chase Young! And I mean hate, bastard took Wuya's place as big bad! And well she was my favorite character at the time and I always wanted her to get her powers back and pimp slap Chase around a bit, you know because I was such a normal kid back then. **

**However when I re-watched the series, Chase and Wuya's dynamic quickly became my favorite character relationship, closely followed by Chase and Omi's father/son deal, off course. Anyway I really wanted to explore the dynamics and boundaries of the relationship in a serious tone that I haven't previously done in my comedic fanfic's. **

**I always thought that there were two pillars that stopped Chase and Wuya form having a true romantic relationship, of which as seen in the tile, Chase's pride and Wuya's treachery, as such Chase can't bring himself to truly trust her through fear of her regaining her power's which as we all know as vastly superior to Chase's. However this then causes Wuya to scheme and betray in order to cope with the fact that she's not the Heylin top dog anymore in which causing Chase not to trust her further, and it all goes around in a continuous cycle. (I've also wrote about that in my other Chuya one shot Couple's Counselling, a more comedic setting and a few spelling mistakes but still if you want more on the inner workings of their relationship like in this, try that.) **

**But I'm digressing so we all know that Wuya and Chase don't 'love' each other in the literal sense, plainly because their evil, which is kind of ironic as it does seem that that's the one thing that brings them together, but I maintain theirs still something there, perhaps even contrary to their villainous nature? At least that's what I tried to convey here. Which additionally was why this piece was so bloody difficult to write, I swear to all the gods of both heaven and hell! This was one of the hardest things I've ever written to date, I must have rewritten this thing about three time now, and it has about ten alternate endings. I had one where Wuya finally kissed him, but I obviously wanted to keep them a bit in character which made it beyond complicated to still keep it within the confides of the show and still have a big revelation about their relationship near the end. (Hell I still think the ending kind of crap anyway)**

**That's why I had the idea of the concept of the game, which was meant to be what they defined as their relationship whether it was love or not, and I wanted to show how both would react upon it ending, of which Wuya getting back her powers, and the fact that Chase felt like the game had to end due to the cornerstones of their initial relationship, off which been off course pride and treachery. (Oh and by the by sorry if Chase seemed a little weak as in Wuya just killing him with one blow, my only reason been Wuya's magic is so powerful that it can do that to anyone, even Chase…)**

**Anyway, to fellow shippers show your support! Leave a review! Our pairing needs to rise and be recognized! I call you all up! And I dare any one of you to try and top my masterpiece! (Shouldn't be too difficult.)**


End file.
